Lovino, Meet Romano
by AnimeGirl9894
Summary: How can something so small and fluffy be such an unholy terror! What horrifying creature has been unleashed into Lovino Vargas's house? Why, it's none other than Romano himself. Nekotalia, Human AU, Spamano and rated for Lovi's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written a story in a really long time and I've had this idea for a while now. I got it from a picture of Romano snuggling with a kitten ^^ I thought it'd be fun to see how Lovino would do facing his cat counterpart, Romano **

** I don't own anything except the plot.**

"Lovi~! I'm home!" Lovino grimaced as the overly cheerful yell echoed through the house. He pushed his face further into his tomato red pillow and tried to ignore the loud stomping from downstairs. Didn't the stupid Spaniard understand that it was his siesta time?! _Stupid bastardo…_ He thought, as he started to doze back into blissful unconsciousness. His bliss was short lived, however, when his bedroom door slammed open and he heard the distinctive sound of Antonio's deep humming as he walked over to the bed. "Loooooovi~ desperta mi amor. (wake up my love)"

"Go away!" Came the grumbled reply. Maybe if he stayed still enough the idiot would go away and let him sleep. Toni smiled and shook his head fondly at the Italian. The tanned man leaned down and lightly kissed the smaller man on the cheek. He could clearly see the blush rushing to his cute little tomato's face.

"I've got a surprise for you~ Come and see it! I'm sure you'll love it!" Antonio said, excitedly. When he received no response he shrugged and simply scooped up the annoyed Italian and started downstairs. Lovino stared at him a moment, shocked from the sudden removal from his warm blanket cocoon, before his brain caught up with his situation and he quickly started thrashing in his partner's grip. He threw his fists wildly and tried to lift himself out of the stronger man's grip. The southern Italian's efforts were obviously in vain, as Antonio paid him no attention whatsoever as he continued to walk towards the living-room.

"Put me down you fucking bastard! I was trying to sleep you idiot! This surprise can wait a-" He was cut off as he heard a loud squeaking from the living-room. His hazel-green eyes turned away from the eternally grinning Spaniard and landed on a medium sized animal carrier on the couch. "What the hell is that?" Lovino asked, momentarily halting his efforts to get to be put down. He glanced at Antonio with a look of complete confusion and received only a kind smile in return. After a moment Toni gently put him down and the Italian slowly walked over to the animal carrier. The loud squeaking increased in volume and Lovi could now tell that it was meowing that he was hearing. He warily leaned down and opened the top of the cardboard carrier. His eyes widened in shock when he saw what was sitting in the box.

Sitting innocently in the box was a small fuzzy kitten. It was a dark cream color with light chocolate-brown spots on his head, back and tail. The two stared at each other, both seeming to not quite understand the sight before them. Finally the kitten gave out a loud mew and Lovino finally came back to his senses. "Antonio, what the hell is this cat doing here?" He asked pointing to the little feline. Antonio grinned and skipped over to the carrier. He gently picked up the mewing kitten and petted its head, earning a small hiss and a pair of tiny fangs in his hand.

"It's your surprise! I was walking home and there was that animal shelter that just down the street and I couldn't help but stop in and see what they had." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lovino glared at him, annoyed by Toni's cheerfulness. Toni continued to pet the little kitten, ignoring his beloved's angry glare and the kitten's tiny fangs sinking into his finger. "Anyway, I walked in and there was this cage of little kittens and this one just reminded me of you so much. I know you like cats Lovi and he's so cute~ so I bought him." Lovino's glare intensified and he crossed his arms in anger. _How the hell does that stupid cat remind him of me? _He thought irritated.

"That's your reasoning?! You fucking thought he was cute?!" Antonio nodded and smiled, oblivious to the dark aura radiating off the Italian. Abruptly Toni's phone went off, his friend Gilbert's number flashing on the screen. He gave the kitten to Lovino and picked up his phone. "Wait! I don't want it!" The Spaniard gave him an apologetic smile and walked into the other room, speaking happily to his Prussian friend. Lovino looked down at the ball of fur in his hands. It looked at him with wide amber eyes and mewed again. Lovi felt his heart twinge as the kitten pressed into one of his hands and purred quietly. He found himself smiling and gently petting the soft creature before he could stop himself. It's purring increased and the Southern Italian sighed. "Alright, maybe you are kind of cute. But you're not staying, capiche? I don't need a stupid kitten ruining my house."

"Aw~ I knew you'd love him!" Lovino jumped at the loud Spanish-accented voice. He glared at Antonio and quickly put the kitten back inside the box. Obviously, the feline was not happy to be once again in the confines of its cardboard prison and it latched its little, razor sharp claws into Lovino's hand in protest. Lovi yelped in surprised and whipped his hands out of the kitten's grasp. Several long red marks now adorned his hand. He glared down at the kitten, who seemed to simply glare right back. _Stuck up little bastard. _He thought angrily. Antonio chuckled and Lovino looked up to see him walking over and quickly checking over the small cuts. Lovino tried to keep the blush from rushing to his cheeks as his partner carefully kissed his hand and looked at him with warm emerald eyes. "He's got a temper just like mi tomate~. What will you name him?" The question caught him off guard and he simply looked back and forth between his scratched and the kitten now facing away from him in the carrier. Was the little bastard snubbing him?

"Romano. That'll be the little bastard's name." The Spaniard smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes, causing Lovino to look at him suspiciously. "Qual è il tuo problema? (what's your problem?)" Toni sighed and wrapped his arms around the tanned Italian's waist. Lovino turned his head and looked up at the Spaniard, concern replacing his usual scowl.

"Gilbert called and said he needs my help." Lovino's scowl immediately returned at the mention the German albino. Toni chuckled and nuzzled his face into his partner's mahogany locks. "Aw don't make such a sad face Lovi~ you know boss will come back as quick as he can." Lovino simply frowned further and slightly pushed away from the Spaniard but not enough to separate hated it when Antonio left somewhere. He'd never admit it but he always missed the Spaniard's obnoxious humming and cheerfulness. "I have to go quickly, Gil made it sound like he was practically on his death bed. I'm sure he is perfectly fine and I will be able to come straight back and then we can take a siesta together hmmm~?" Lovino immediately turned a bright scarlet at his partner's suggestive comment and completely twisted out of Antonio's grasp before slumping down on the couch. The tanned man smiled apologetically, planted a light kiss on the annoyed Italian's head and hurried upstairs.

"MOOOOWWW!" Lovino cringed at the loud wail of a squeak and leaned forward so he could pear into the cardboard carrier. The cream and chocolate brown kitten, Romano, glared at him with narrowed amber eyes. They sat in silence for several minutes before the tiny feline leapt out of the box as if his legs were loaded with springs. Lovino watched with wide eyes as Romano landed clumsily on the floor and raced off into the direction of the kitchen.

"Hey! Ottenere il cazzo di nuovo qui! (Hey! Get the fuck back here!)" Lovino raced into the kitchen and looked around for the small ball of terror that now walked his house. He stood completely still as he waited for any noise or movement. He stood for almost 10 minutes before his patience finally snapped. "Get out here you fucking cat!" He said dropping to his knees and crawling along the floor, reminding himself he could easily get rid of the little terror when the stupid tomato bastard left. Suddenly he felt something wet on his hand and he froze. _Oh hell no…! _He mentally prepared himself and looked down. Sure enough, his hand was in a yellow puddle of semi-warm liquid.

"SPAIN!"

** Please review and tell me what you thought. I'm going to add more chapters of Lovino and Romano's adventures **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who followed this story and reviewed. You're all awesome and I hope you like this chapter too!**

**I own nothing but the plot. **

"Lovi I am sure that Romano is fine." Toni comforted as he put his bags by the door. Since the incident in the kitchen, there had been no sign of Romano. Antonio had been trying to get out the door for nearly 20 minutes while Lovino ranted to him about the "devil cat" that was somewhere plotting to destroy his house. The small man gave him a look exasperation and snorted in disgust.

"I am _not_ worried about that stupid cat! It is _loose _in the house! Who knows what the fuck it's doing to my house?!" The Spaniard smiled and leaned down to kiss his tomato red love's forehead. _Stupid idiot didn't hear a word I just said. _Lovino thought in irritation. Antonio picked up his bags and gave his beloved a tight hug and another kiss before he was finally able to open the door and walk over to his waiting cab. The driver tapped his watch in annoyance and started the car. Lovino stepped onto the front step and crossed his arms over his chest. "You better come back quick you stupid tomato bastard!"

"También te quiero~ (I love you too) boss will come back as quickly as possible! Take good care of Roma while I'm gone~!" With a final wave, the cab sped off and Lovi was left alone with the small demon that was lurking through his house. Lovino growled and slowly walked around his living-room. _I'm going to find you, you little demone._ He searched under the couch and behind all the shelves. There was so sign of the small fluff ball. The Italian frowned and continued onto his search into the kitchen.

"Come on out you fucking cat!" He yelled quickly looking through every possible place that a tiny kitten could fit into, which was everywhere. By the time he had finished checking through the kitchen his patience was almost at its limit. "What the hell was Antonio thinking getting me this fucking terror of a cat?! I fucking swear if this thing shits on my carpet I will throw it out the window! I don't give a shit if it's cute and fucking Toni gets all depressed, I'm d-" His tirade was cut short by a loud crash from somewhere else in the house. Lovino went completely still and waited, listening for any sound that would indicate where Romano was. An agonizing minute passed before there was another loud crash followed by a loud meow. Without a second thought the Italian ran towards the noise and with complete horror he realized it was coming from _his_ bedroom. _I am an adult and I will not strangle this cat. Whatever happened I will not strangle this stupid cat…_Lovino's small pep talk was completely forgotten when he walked into his room. The laundry that he had folded in the laundry hamper were now a crumpled mess on the floor, the basket overturned next to them. The lamp on his bedside table was nothing more than large shards of broken glass and the glass of water he had had on the table was knocked over as well. How Romano had managed to do so much damage without Lovino hearing it was beyond him.

Lovino was in shock. _How…? _He looked around the room and his eyes locked with two bright honey colored orbs. Romano sat on the windowsill looking quite proud of himself. The little kitten mewed at Lovino and ran a paw casually over his little face. The human and cat stared at each other, both waiting to see what would happen next. Lovino once again looked at the broken remains of his lamp and glass of water that covered his floor. To his now soaked clothes in the corner. He could feel his rage building as he took in the sight. The Italian's sight zeroed in on Romano and he let out a stream of every curse he knew and ran at the cat. Romano squeaked in surprise and leapt from the window to the floor. Lovino jumped onto the bed and tried to catch the devil creature before it reached the door but the tiny fur-ball was much faster than him. The Southern Italian dove towards the cat while Romano made a beeline for the door, both trying to avoid the glass that littered the floor. Lovino raced after the cat into the hall, his mind only thinking of catching Romano. Both of them skidded on the floor as they raced towards the living-room.

Suddenly Lovino turned the corner to go down the stairs but found that for some unfathomable reason, Romano had decided to stop at the very top of the stairs. "OH SHIT!" They locked eyes for a quick moment, both looking horrified at what was occurring. Lovi twisted to the side and tried to avoid the cat but his foot slipped and he felt himself tumbling down the, thankfully, carpeted stairs. Lovino landed with a final thud at the bottom of the stairs, his face smashed into the carpet. "Odio questo fottuto gatto… (I hate this fucking cat)" He mumbled as he painfully sat up. He looked himself over and saw that he had no significant injuries, other than a few cuts on his feet from running on the glass in his room. His shoulder ached and he could already feel a lump forming on his head. Lovino looked up the stairs and saw Romano slowly walking down the stairs. He was momentarily too tired to try and catch the cream and chocolate kitten, so he just watched as Romano hopped down the stairs and walked up to him. "What do you want cat?" He snarled, exhausted. Romano looked at him innocently, if not a little conceitedly.

"Mooww." He answered and pushed his head into Lovino's knee. Despite the mess in his room, Romano's attempt to kill him and Lovino's now aching limbs, he felt his heart twinge once again at the cute antics of the kitten. He hated himself for it but he felt himself smile ever so slightly and with a roll of his eyes he picked up the kitten and held him above his head. Tiny white paws batted at the air in an attempt to hit Lovino's signature curl, much to the Italian's displeasure. The southern Italian sighed and put Romano in his lap and hesitantly petted his soft head. The kitten snuggled into his hand and tiny purrs vibrated through Roma's chest. _Why the hell am I petting something that just destroyed my room and tripped me down the fucking stairs? _Lovino thought, completely confused by his own actions. Even to him his actions seemed completely bi-polar. He was brought back to his senses when Romano sunk his tiny, sharp fangs into his hand.

"OW! What the fuck?" He growled and picked up Romano by the scruff of his neck. The feline immediately stilled and looked at him curiously. This cat was making him go crazy! He walked over to the couch again and put Romano back in his cardboard jail and looked at the red teeth marks on his hand. "What do you want?"

"MEOOOOOOWW!" Romano wailed, staring at him. Lovino threw his hands up and walked away from the box. This caused Romano to meow even louder and Lovino cringed. He could feel a headache coming on and he had was entirely too tired to try and decipher was that feline was trying to tell him. _Wait, doesn't my stupid fratello have a cat? He's always picking up strays from who knows where. _Lovino pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed his brother's number.

"Ciao fratello~ You never call me! I'm so happy to talk to you! Do you want to come over? I can make pas-"

"Will you shut up already? Listen you've got a cat don't you?" Lovino briefly wondered if he had made the right choice calling Veneziano. Sure, the moron must know something about taking care of a cat but was it worth all his fratellino's annoying babbling?

"Ve~ you mean Feli?"

"Yeah that's it. Get your ass over here so you can help me deal with the devil that Antonio got me." He could practically hear the smile in his brother's voice.

"Ve, I'll be right over!" Veneziano paused, "Wait, Antonio gave you a devil? Un diavolo?" Romano's meowing was increasing in volume and pitch, each sound like a knife in Lovino's skull. He didn't want to deal with his fratello's stupid questions right now.

"Sì. Now get your ass over here." With that he closed the phone and slumped onto a nearby chair. He didn't know if he had just made a huge mistake. Lovino seriously doubted he could handle Romano's constant meowing _and _Veneziano's idiotic babbling.

TBC

**I'm going to stop it there. Review please? Any feedback is welcome!**


	3. Pasta-Making Thieves and Kitty Adventure

**Thank you to TheDeadOne28 for reviewing . Only one Review per chapter so far but I have been wanting to write this story too long to give up because of that! I have multiple ideas so I hope they all come together to make a good story!**

**R&R**

The sun shone brightly through the windows and a light spring breeze lazily drifted through the house. Birds sang in the trees as the sun hung in the cerulean sky. The beautiful day and peaceful atmosphere did nothing to calm a certain Lovino Vargas. He sat tiredly in a chair, his phone dangling in his fingers waiting for his brother to show up to help him with the source of his irritation. Said source was currently sulking in his cardboard prison, letting out a small, sad mew every now and then. Romano let out a pitiful squeak and stuck his paw through the holes in his cat carrier. Lovino groggily looked over at the pathetic kitten and shook his head. "I'm not letting you out until Veneziano gets here. He may be a complete idiotic, overly cheerful moron but he knows how to take care of cats. Until then, you're staying in that box ya little bastard." Romano's honey eyes narrowed and he disappointedly sat back down and returned to sulking.

_Antonio bought me this stupid cat and left me no fucking supplies! Let alone the fact that I've never owned a cat in my entire life. This stupid runt has peed in my kitchen and destroyed by room. If it wasn't for the feact that the bastard would get all depressed I'd get rid of the cat right now! _He frowned further when he thought of the expensive lamp Romano had so happily shattered on his bedroom floor. Lovino slumped in his chair and wished he could just finish his siesta that Toni had disturbed earlier. But he knew that Veneziano would arrive any minute and if he didn't let the idiota inside, he would wind up climbing through a window. The series of disasters that Romano had caused left him drained and combined with his missed siesta he was barely hanging onto consciousness. Lovino felt his eyelids start to droop and he vaguely heard a dull 'thunk' as he drifted as he let himself drift off into heavenly dreamland.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lovino was awoken by the strong scent of garlic wafting enticingly up his nose. He sleepily opened his eyes and sat up. Why did his house smell like garlic and tomatoes? Not that it was an unusual smell in the Italian's house but as far as he knew someone had to be _cooking _to make that smell. _Is it some pasta cooking thief? Maybe if I'm lucky then he'll steal Romano._ He smiled briefly at the thought of Roma leaving. Sadly, he knew that it was most likely not a tomato and garlic eating burglar. Frowning, he stood up and wearily walked across the living-room to the kitchen. Standing in his kitchen was Veneziano. He was happily humming and stirring a pot of tomato sauce. Lovino blinked in confusion and his brother smiled at him. "Ve~ Ciao Lovino! I'm glad you're finally awake." Lovino rubbed his temple and glared at his fratellino.

"How the hell did you get in my house?! When the fuck did you get here?!" He really wished it was a pasta making thief now. The younger Italian smiled and continued stirring the sauce. He instantly regretted asking his brother for help. Why did he ask his brother when Google could answer all his questions with none of the annoying "Ve-ing" and idiotic smiles? Besides sometimes his brother's obliviousness really scared the shit out of Lovino. Did his fratellino really think that he could break into anyone's house he wanted?

"Well when I got here you wouldn't answer the door. I waited for a while and that got really boring. Ve, you were really tired to not hear me knocking when you were sitting right next to the door. So I waited and waited and it's _so_ hot outside. So, I went around back and one of your windows was open so I let myself in~ You were so peaceful sleeping there in your chair so I let you sleep. I decided to make you some pasta for when you finished taking your siesta~" He paused glanced over at Lovino. The southern Italian gave him an annoyed glare in return.

"Don't you know that you're not supposed to break into someone's fucking house?! What the hell is wrong with you? Someday I swear you'll break into the wrong house and-" Lovino's attention was shifted from his brother when he felt something soft brush up against his leg. He jumped slightly and looked down to see Romano rubbing up against him. _Trying to act all cute now, eh?_ He picked the small cat up by the scruff of its neck and raised it to his face. But instead of arrogant amber eyes he was met with two wide dark copper colored ones. The cat was also slightly larger than Romano and its coloring was slightly different. Its fur was a light cream and it had cinnamon colored spots instead of dark brown ones. "You brought ANOTHER cat into my house?!" Lovino turned to his brother and held the cat out to him. Veneziano quickly ran over and took the cat from his brother before Lovino dropped him. The kitten purred and rubbed its head into Veneziano's hand with each loving caress.

"Si, I called Antonio after you told me he got you a devil and he said he got you a kitten~! You're so silly calling a little kitty a devil Lovi~! So I brought Feli with me so that they could play together." Cheerfulness radiated off the younger Italian and Lovino wondered if they were really even related. If it wasn't for their obviously similar features he would've sworn that his nonno (grandfather) had adopted the moron. "Your cat doesn't seem to like Feli very much though…"

"MOOOWWW!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Lovino looked down to see Romano sitting on one of the dining chairs. His eyes were narrowed and he was glaring at Feli with every ounce of anger in his tiny body. Feli gave a soft meow in return causing Romano to hiss and jump down from the chair and scurry over to Lovino. There was a long pause before Veneziano awkwardly cleared his throat and put Feli down. Both kittens scurried away, leaving the two brothers alone.

"That cat is the devil." Lovino stated, causing the northern Italian to look at him in confusion.

"Ve it's just a little kitty Lovi. He's just a little scared is all~ I brought you lots of supplies to take care of him too! We can give him lots of toys and a nice little bed and a collar of course!" Veneziano smiled, spun around to turn the sauce on low and drug Lovino into the living-room. It turned out, Veneziano had practically brought every cat toy known to man. There were plastic balls with bells inside and little fake mice attached to string. There were also a few catnip toys and a plush cat bed. As they looked through the mountain of cat supplies and Lovino put aside things that would actually be useful like cat-food and food bowls, Veneziano kept glancing over at his brother. He noticed that Lovino had a large bruise on his temple and he was moving slightly stiffly. "Lovi, what happened to your head?" Lovino looked at him blankly for a moment before he rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Romano tried to kill me by tripping me down the stairs." Veneziano looked at him, incredulous and then looked over to where Romano was attacking a toy mouse. The kitten was bouncing around the toy and every now and again tapping it with a dark white paw. To the younger Italian the kitten seemed completely harmless. However, Romano's cute actions stopped as soon as Feli came slightly too close to Roma's mouse. The darker kitten hissed and swiped a clawed paw at the lighter cat. Feli mewed in surprise and quickly moved on to a different toy. _Ok, well maybe he isn't as nice as I thought… _As he returned to sorting through the cat supplies he'd brought.

"Ve, he reminds me of you Lovi." Veneziano said suddenly, thinking of his twin's temper and the way he cursed and attacked almost everyone who he found to be annoying (which was almost everyone). Veneziano laughed at the look of outrage on his fratello's face.

"Why do people keep saying that?!" Even though Lovino acted like he hated Romano and constantly called him a devil, it was obvious that he loved that temperamental feline. Veneziano didn't miss the way his fratellone* occasionally glanced up to make sure that Roma was still playing with his new toys.

~Romano's POV~

_Is this guy really my new owner? I wanted someone better than this. This guy is no fun and all he does is yell and fall all over himself. _I looked up from my new mouse toy at the man, Lovino, I discovered was his name, and rolled my eyes. He was yelling at that other guy that looked just like him. They seemed to be polar opposites despite their appearances. I turned my gaze over to the _thing_ that was playing with _my_ toys. The cat was laying on top of a catnip toy with a stupid smile on his face. Who gave him the right to play with _my_ stuff? Whether my owner was a bumbling idiot or not he gave _me_ these toys. I flicked my tail in annoyance and left my mouse for another time.

"Don't you go anywhere you hear me? I'll finish you off later." The toy mouse looked back with what I would like to have thought of as pure terror. I nodded in satisfaction and went to patrol my new house. There's no way that cat, Feli, was going to make my house stink with his scent. This house already reeked of some odd smell mixed with some sweet scent.**

"Hey~ Where ya going Romano?" I tensed and looked behind me to see Feli prancing over to me. He wobbled slightly from the catnip but managed to stay upright. _Idiot._ My lip curled back at the very sight of him. "Why do you look so angry? Our owners get along alright. I'm sure it would make Veneziano very happy if we got along~" He smiled at me and I glanced over to where Lovino and, I assumed, Veneziano were sitting on the couch. Lovino was frowning and looked like he was very close to losing his temper as he spoke harshly to the other man. Veneziano just smiled back at him and went on babbling about whatever they were talking about. _I see that Feli takes after that moron over there. What a stupid cat to be influenced by his owner. I'm my own cat. _I internally smiled and turned away from Feli with a dismissive flick of my tail.

"Don't follow me." I growled in warning. I didn't need that stupid cat following me everywhere. Feli must have gotten the message because he padded back over to his catnip toy. I hadn't had a good chance to fully explore my new dwelling quite yet and I was eager to make sure that I knew every inch of the place. I was just about to ascend the stairs when a completely new smell hit my nose. _What is that? _I opened my mouth slightly to better figure out what the new scent was. It smelled…fresh and clean and slightly sharp. If this was my territory, it was my duty to know what every scent was! I ran off in search of the smell, my nose held high and my eyes wide. I would figure this mystery out!

I practically wondered the whole house before I saw where the smell was coming from. It was an open window. I leapt up to the windowsill and looked outside. I was amazed to see land as far as I could see of red and green. Rows and rows of plants filled the backyard. The sun shone brightly and warmed the wood under my paws. I leaned into the warmth and sniffed the air. Dozens of different smells hit my nose and I could feel excitement building up in my muscles. My fur fluffed up against the warm breeze flowing in through the cracked window. I couldn't stop myself! I had to see what was beyond this small house. I glanced behind me and perked up my ears to listen for any noises. Nothing except the muffled sound of Lovino and Veneziano talking. The window looked open enough for me to slip through. I poked my head outside and readied my feet to jump to the ground below. _Good thing I didn't go up to the second floor. _I steadied my footing and pushed off into the air. I soared through the air majestically, well as majestically as a kitten could be. I tumbled to the ground below and jumped at the odd texture under my paws. _Grass?_ I sniffed it curiously and shifted my paws, adjusting to the new feeling. It was odd but it brought a sense of adventure. I looked out at the land beyond me and started forward.

TBC

** Yep, I added our favorite kitten's point of view :3 I don't write in the first person very often so it was a challenge for me to write Roma's POV but I love a good challenge! Please review! That button right below is calling your name~ Go ahead and click it~ ^^**

***Fratellone= Big brother**

****He is referring to the smell of garlic and tomatoes. **


	4. Not the Adventure I Wanted

**Another update? YES! Because it's the weekend and I'm inspired! Thank you to the people who followed and favorite this! Love you guys!**

** I own nothing but the plot.**

_I'm free!_ The world seemed bigger than I could ever have imagined it was. The only time I had ever truly seen outside while that obnoxious man was bringing me to my new home. Even then, it seemed small and nothing to be excited about. But now I could see that I was completely wrong! The world was huge and full of waiting advenures. The grass tickled my paws and the breeze ruffled my fur. Every muscle in my body was tense with excitement about the journey I was about to embark on. I continued walking towards the large plants, my ears pricked to hear any unusual noise. I heard a loud sing song of a bird and the creak of the trees swaying back and forth. The colors were much more vibrate than the dull tans and reds of my house. It was all so overwhelming!

I sniffed one of the large round things growing off the plants and cringed at the sharp scent. "What is this thing? It reminds me of the smell in my house." I batted at it with my paws but it didn't budge. My eyes narrowed and I crouched down before leaping up and grasping it between my paws. The red object was unexpectedly soft and it immediately squished in my hold, spaying me with juice. _Ew! What the hell is this? _I stumbled back and wiped furiously at my face to try and rid myself of the horrible liquid. What a strong defense that strange thing had! My cream colored fur was darkened and sticky as I checked myself over. _Humph, whatever. It just makes me look wilder. _I shook myself and gave the squashed object a final glare before I moved on. _I still won that battle._

The plants seemed to go on forever as I walked around the yard. There didn't seem to be any end to it. I was quickly becoming bored with the never ending red and green and I opened my mouth to try and find something more interesting. A fowl scent hit me and I snapped my mouth shut. _What is this strange thing that's slinking around my territory? Whatever it is, it's my job to get rid of it!_ I lowered myself to the ground and quickly ran through the grass, making sure I was hidden under the foliage. The scent grew stronger as I neared whatever was waiting ahead of me. Suddenly the ground beneath my paws changed. I jumped back and realized that I was no longer standing in my yard full of lush grass and red plants. The ground was hard and gray and behind me the grass was dull and lifeless. _Where am I? What happened to my yard? _Had I been so distracted that I'd left it without realizing? I looked around and saw tall fences around me, most likely bordering other houses. "I can just go back the way I came. Don't get all wimpy now Romano." I scolded myself.

I was wild. I could go anywhere I needed to. Lovino didn't seem to really want me around anyway so what did it matter? I seemed to be in some alley or something, between all the other houses. The path behind me would surely lead me back to my house. I started to walk back but the strong stench once again hit me at full force. It was closer than I remembered it. As a matter of fact, it smelled like it was right next to me. I turned around and let out an involuntary squeak of surprise.

"Hi little kitty. What you doing in_ my_ territory?" The dog was at least 5 times my size. A behemoth of black fur and concealed muscles. Its teeth glinted in the harsh sunlight and it stared at me with dangerous brown eyes. Even though my body was trembling, I had to defend myself! This dog couldn't talk to me like that! I stood my ground and glared at the beast of a canine.

"T-this is _MY_ territory if you didn't know!" I hissed, my fur standing on end. The dog looked at me a moment before chuckling and leaning towards me. Its hot breath filled my nose and I flattened my ears to my head. Its laugh turned into a growl deep in its throat. I was quickly realizing that I was no match for this monster. _It could rip me apart! _I thought, eyeing its long fangs.

"Is that so? 'Cause I'm _positive_ that this is my territory. But I'm glad you're here." He grinned at me menacingly and I felt my legs wobble. "I've been looking for a new chew toy. And you'll do perfectly!" He snapped his jaws and I felt my blood run cold. Any sense of direction that I had previously vanished and I raced down the alley. My heartbeat hard in my chest as I sprinted down the empty street. I could hear the dog's paws beating against the pavement and his ragged breathing right behind me. I heard him snarl and suddenly I was lifted off the ground. The beast bit into the scruff of my neck and I lashed out with my claws. I felt my claws make contact and next moment I dropped to the hard ground below. I didn't waste another second before I was on my feet and I ran into a small break between two fences.

"HEY! Come here little kitty! I want just want to PLAY!" I squeezed myself back into the small space and silently listened to the dog's angry barks and snarls. My paws ached from running on the hard ground and I could still feel where the dog's teeth had sank into my skin. My body shook with fear as I saw the dog pass by where I was hiding. Eventually the alley became silent and I cautiously poked my head out of my hiding spot.

Nothing. The alley was silent, save for the quiet sounds of people in their houses. The temperature had dropped and the sky was a mix of dark pinks and oranges as the sun sank into the horizon. I sniffed the air but it only held unfamiliar scents. Nothing looked remotely familiar and I realized with terror that I was lost. My tail drooped and I looked helplessly up and down the alley. _How do I get back?!_

I was completely lost.

Lovino never game me a collar.

I had lost my new home and my grumpy owner.

I curled up against the fence and tried to make myself invisible. I should have stayed home. Why did I have to leave? I was a _stray _and Lovino was gone forever. I mewed miserably and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Oi, estas bien? (Hey, are you ok?)" I jumped and slowly looked up to see two wide green eyes staring at me concerned. Luckily it wasn't a dog this time, instead a white and brown cat stood in front of me. He had a faded red collar around his neck with a small silver license hanging from it. I gathered what little strength I still had and sat up straight. Even though I was nearly ready to drop from exhaustion, I couldn't show any weakness.

"What did you say to me? Who are you?!" I readied myself for another fight but he just sat down and smiled at me.

"Ah, lo siento. (I'm sorry) My name is Spain. My family used to live in Madrid so I sometimes slip into Spanish by accident." He looked at me expectantly but I steeled myself against his seemingly kind attitude. After what happened with that dog I was less than enthusiastic to get all cuddly with some strange cat. He looked confused when I didn't answer and he slowly leaned towards me. I tensed and sprang up, swiping at m him with extended claws. "Are you ok? You smell like tomatoes and dog."

"I'm fine! Now go away!" I hissed, venom dripping off of each word. He didn't seem to hear a word I said because he stood up and sniffed me again. "Stop it! Don't touch me!"

"Are you from that house with the tomato garden?" I went completely still and faced him, standing as tall as I could. I nodded slowly and his smile faltered slightly. "Ay, you're a long way from home, amigo." The older cat seemed nice enough and I could feel exhaustion starting to take hold of my limbs. Without another word the cat scooted over to me and laid down next to me. I looked at him skeptically before I slowly laid down and settled in next to him. He was warm and his fur was dirty but he felt safe.

And at the moment, all I wanted was to be somewhere safe again.

~With Lovino~

"DOVE SI TRAVO?! (Where is he?!)" Lovino yelled frantically looking behind the couch. Veneziano tried to calm his brother but nothing worked. Lovino had searched the entire house and could not find Romano anywhere. He had never let the cat out of the house so he had to be somewhere inside! Panic had settled into his stomach like a rock as he realized that Romano had been missing for at least three hours. Why hadn't he noticed sooner? He had been keeping such a good eyes on the demon but he managed to slip away! His house wasn't large enough that that cat could completely disappear. Plus knowing Romano he couldn't stay quiet for very long. _So, where is he?!_

"I'm sure he's alright Lovino. Maybe he just went some little space and fell asleep in the house. Cats like alone time sometimes." Veneziano tried to console the souther Italian but Lovino just let out a yell of frustration and spun around on his brother.

"What if he's not ok?! The cat is a fucking dumbass and is barely larger than my fucking hand! What if he's somewhere outside?!" Lovino fell onto the couch and buried his head in his hands. Had Romano run away because of how Lovino had treated him? Regret weighed down on him like a hundred pound weight. This was all his fault. Suddenly he felt two small paws on his leg. His head shot up but his hopes were crushed when he saw that it wasn't Romano but Feli. The kitten looked at him with large copper eyes and mewed sadly. The kitten looked so much like Romano that Lovi wished he could just pretend that he was the little devil. Feli mewed quietly and pushed his head gently into Lovino's leg. _He's nothing like Romano._ "It's all my fault. I made the little bastard run away." Arms wrapped around him and Veneziano sat next to his fratellone.

"We will find him Lovi." Lovino shook off his brother's arms and stomped over to the back door and threw it open. It was dark now and the moon hung somberly in the dark blue sky. Lovino hurried into the many rows of tomatoes and looked for any hint of Roma's dark cream and brown fur or his obnoxious meow.

But the garden was silent. There was no sign of Romano. No cream fur or loud, squeaky yowling. "Romano! Come on you stupid cat! Stop messing with me and get the hell back here!" His yelling went unheard as Veneziano hurried outside and put arm around the distraught man and pulled him back into the house.

Somewhere Spain's ears perked up and he looked owlishly down the dark alleyway then down at the sleeping kitten next to him. He blinked his eyes tiredly and curled up tighter around the small lost kitten.

TBC

**Poor Roma D: What will happen to the lost kitten and what's up with Spain? **

**I couldn't help but update so soon! I hoped you all liked this chapter :3 even though it was kinda sad. Please review! All feedback welcome!**


	5. Kitty Cuteness and Tricks

**I can't believe how many reviews I got! You guys are so AWESOME! Sorry for the long wait I had some trouble figuring out what I wanted to happen next. Honestly I didn't see it going in the direction it has but I'm gonna roll with it ^^ **

** Sorry for the late update. I'm on break so hopefully I'll update again before it's over and I'm back at school.**

** I own nothing but the plot! R&R**

"Mi displace signore (I'm sorry sir) but there aren't any kittens matching that description." The woman said kindly. Lovino muttered something along the lines of thank you and hung up. The southern Italian sat at the dining table with a cold cup of coffee in front of him, untouched. He had stayed up most of the night endlessly searching every corner of his house looking for Romano. The temperamental kitten seemed to have simply disappeared into thin air. Veneziano sat across from him, sadly sipping his own coffee and trying to think of something to say to possibly comfort his brother. What was there to say though? If he had lost Feli, Veneziano would be in hysterics looking for the feline. It didn't seem that Lovino was holding up much better. He was taking it much better than the younger Italian had expected, however.

Despite that, the fowl-mouthed Italian had dark bags under his eyes and he glared at anything that came into his line of sight. He had taken to speaking as little to anyone as possible, besides mumbled words to each animal shelter he had called. Lovino scrolled through the list of humane societies he had looked up the previous night. He had already called all three that were in the area and each one had told him that no kittens had been brought into the shelter matching Romano's appearance. One shelter had even offered that Lovino come in and simply buy another kitten. Put simply, that had ended in a furious Lovino and his phone now sported a new crack in the screen from where it had hit the wall. "He could be anywhere by now. None of these fucking shelters have even seen him! What kind of messed up shit is that? They're supposed to _find_ lost animals!" Lovino abruptly stood up and stomp over to the door. The sun was just barely shining over the tree tops and the neighborhood was void of any signs of people. Now was the best time to look around for Romano before the roads were busy with people walking their dogs and trying to make small talk with Lovino. He was in no mood to deal with his stupid, happy neighbors.

"Where are you going Lovino?" Veneziano asked, worriedly standing up. Lovino didn't bother to turn around to face his fratelino*. He knew that his little brother was trying to help but he didn't want to deal with the idiot right now. And he worried if he looked at the concerned expression on Veneziano's face he might lose his carefully built composure.

"Where the fuck do you think I'm going? I'm going to look for Romano."

"Do you want me to come wi-" Veneziano was cut off by the door slamming shut. He sat back down and ran his hand through his hair tiredly. What could he do to help Lovi? He glanced over to where Feli was sitting looking out the window and picked up the little feline. Feli purred and pushed his head into Veneziano's chest. He closed his eyes and silently prayed that Romano was safe and sound somewhere. Feli blinked his dark honey eyes up at his owner and mewed sadly. "Come back soon Roma…"

~With Roma~

A cold breeze woke Romano from where he was curled up against Spain. He blinked open his amber eyes and wrinkled his nose at the wet scent in the wind carried. He glanced around and immediately realized that he had slept next to that strange cat all night. He jumped up and retreated to a safe distance from the white and brown feline. Sure he had thought he seemed safe yesterday but that could have just been his exhausted mind playing tricks on him. Spain was still sleeping peacefully and hadn't seemed to notice that Roma had woken up. The kitten quietly snuck over to the large cat and crouched in from of him. Could he really trust this stranger? He tentatively gave the larger cat a sniff and wrinkled his nose slightly. The strong scent of trees and dirt clung Spain's fur. "Yuck. This bastard must spend all his time away from his house in the woods." Romano huffed, not noticing that he had adopted Lovino's coarse language. He jumped at the sudden chuckle that rumbled through the older cat's chest.

"Sí, I do spend a lot of time outside." Romano leapt back, his fur fluffed out. He glared at Spain and turned his head away to hide his embarrassment at being caught staring at him. Spain sat up and looked around, his eyes narrowed slightly as he sniffed the wind. "Seems like a storm is coming. It'll be here by nightfall, I think. Come on, amigo~! I can get you back to the tomato garden house before then." He smiled happily and stood up to shake out his fur. Romano's ears flicked at the sound of Spain's license jingling and he snuck a glance at the worn red color.

"Why don't your owner's get you a new collar? That one is so old! The idiotas so stupid they can't figure out that one is practically falling off?" He snickered and Spain just smiled and stood up.

"I suppose this one is getting a bit old isn't it? My owner's got it for me quite a while ago." Spain's green eyes gazed off at something in the distance that Romano knew he couldn't see. "But I like keeping it so that I know I'm not a stray." Roma blinked in confusion and tilted his head to the side. He noticed that although Spain was fluffy and he appeared to be a large cat, his spine was slightly visible if Roma looked really closely. _Does his owners not feed him? Why would he worry about being a stray? _These questions went unanswered as Spain suddenly smiled and started walking down the alley. "Don't worry about it, amigo~" Romano frowned and glared at the older cat. _What kind of answer is that?_ Romano thought, irritated.

"What do you mean don't worry about it?! Why would you have to worry about being a stray if you already have a collar?" Romano stood as tall as he could and tried to look intimidating, which was hard to do when you're a small ball of fluff. His efforts were lost when Spain just laughed and gave his head a quick lick. "HEY! Don't touch me, bastard!" Spain smiled and flicked his tail in amusement.

"You're so cute~!" Roma's fur bristled and he snarled at the brown and white cat.

"I am NOT cute! I'm handsome!" This only made Spain laugh more and he leaned down and pushed his head into the angry kitten affectionately.

"Sí, sí . You're not cute at all." Spain said and started walking. Romano nodded in approval before his eyes widened. He hissed and raced after the Spanish feline.

"So now I'm not even _cute_? You take that back you stupid bastard!" Spain tipped his head to the side in confusion. _He is a very odd kitten that's for sure. But he's still adorable~! _Spain smiled and looked at Roma with a glint in his eyes, causing the kitten to take a cautious step back. "What's with that look?"

"I'll take back what I said, but you have to tell me your name~ Deal?" Spain smiled happily at him and Romano's amber eyes narrowed as he thought over the deal. Spain just smiled and waited patiently for the kitten's decision.

"Alright fine! My name's Romano! Now take it back!" Spain grinned and started walking forward again.

"Nice to meet you Roma~" He paused and looked back at the Italian kitten. "And I take it back. You are definitely muy lindo~! (very cute)" Romano nodded and hopped forward to walk in front of Spain again.

"Damn straight." He said, once again adopting Lovino's vocabulary. _No one gets the better of me! _He suddenly stopped as a realization hit him. He wasn't supposed to want to be cute! That bastard tricked him! He glared back at Spain, who seemed to find a flower increasingly interesting as he avoided the little kitten's glare, smirking slightly. "You tricked me! I take it back! You don't know my name anymore!" Roma growled and Spain just laughed and shook his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about _Roma_~" He sang, stressing the use of Romano's name. Romano growled and whipped around and dashed down the alley. Spain looked up and his eyes widened. "Ay! Romano don't go that way! Marcello lives down that street!" Spain ran after Romano, praying that Marcello wasn't outside yet.

"Who the hell is Marcello?" He yelled as he smashed into something. A strong stench filled his nose and his body began to shake. He slowly looked up to see two dark brown eyes glaring gleefully down at him.

"Why, hello there little kitty. Come back to play some more?"

** What will happen next?! Will Lovino find Romano before it's too late or will it be all up to Spain and luck to save Roma? Review and tell me what you thought. All feedback welcome **

***Fratelino means little brother**


	6. Battles and Happy Reunions

**Thank you to Dj Freaksta and The Rambler for their reviews and to everyone else who read the last chapter! My break is almost over so I'll have to get back to school and so my updating will be slower but I promise I will update! **

**I own nothing but the plot!**

The dog towered over me, its scent filling my nose and suffocating me. I stared up at him with wide eyes and tried to hide the fact that my legs were shaking and my head was spinning with rapid thoughts and prayers that I could escape from the beast in front of me. The dog, Marcello, grinned at me, his teeth glinting menacingly in the morning sun. "Thought you might not come back and play with me again. I was so sad." Marcello said in a dramatically depressed tone. He leaned down until his face was only a few inches from my own. I gulped and shank back from his hot breath. His eyes stared into my own and I felt myself tremble harder. I could see how sharp his teeth were and the feeling of his fangs sinking into the back of my neck was still fresh in my memory. Last time I had been lucky and he had not broken the skin but who knows if luck would once again be on my side. If you can call hiding in a gap between two houses lucky anyway/.

"I-I didn't come back to play. S-so you better leave me alone, y-you bastard!" I stuttered, angry at how quiet my voice came out. _I'm Romano and I can be here if I want to be. This mutts got nothing on me!_ A deep growl of a laugh rumbled in Marcello's chest and I saw something dangerous flicker in his dark eyes. Any confidence my mini pep-talk had given me vanished in a. instant. I took a few more steps back and before he could make another move I bolted back down the alley the way I had come. I raced down the alley as fast as I could, desperately looking around to see if there was anywhere I could hide. Driveways leading to houses looked promising but I would be trapped in their back yard if I went that way! _Where am I supposed to go?! He's going to kill me!_ Marcello's paws pounded against the ground behind me and I could feel his hot breath on my back. I flattened my ears to try and block out his snarls and growls of excitment as he ran after me. I saw a small path leading away on my right and darted towards it. It looked like an old path, most likely leading to the trees that surrounded the neighborhood. _This is my only chance! I have to get away! Screw getting trapped, he going to catch me any second! _I turned to run down the path and hopefully disappear into the trees.

Suddenly Marcello was in front of me. His eyes were wild and his long tongue hung from his mouth. I skid to a stop, the concrete scraping the bottom on my paws painfully. Before I have a chance to turn and run I was in the air, Marcello's teeth sinking into my back. I yelped as pain rocketed through me. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! SPAIN! LOVINO! HELP!" I wailed, my voice coming out as a strangled mess of squeaks. Marcello growled and shook his head and my body filled with pain at the motion. I let out a whimper as my head started pounding behind my eyes. _I don't want to die here! I just want to be at home with Lovino! _I silently prayed that if this was the end it would be quick but my prayers were stopped by a loud hiss and then I crashed into the ground. I laid there dazed, my eyes not seeming to focus on anything around me. Everything was a blur and the pain pulsing through by body only made it worse. I needed to get away! I couldn't just lay here and wait for him to attack again!

"Leave him alone Marcello!" I looked up, surprised, to see Spain standing above me. His back was arched and his lips were pulled back in a snarl. I was vaguely startled that the easy-going idiot could look so angry and intimidating. I tried to stand but my body was numb and wouldn't comply with my demands. I was left to watch in terror as Spain hissed at the black beast. He was the only thing standing between me and Marcello. It made me feel less than comforted to say the least.

"Hello _Spain_, here to play again?" Marcello taunted, looming over the brown and white feline. Spain growled and lowered protectively over me. Marcello rolled his eyes. "You really think a scrawny _stray _like you can do anything?" _Stray? But…he has a collar. _I thought, confused. I looked up at Spain then to Marcello. His eyes met mine and I shrank back, causing him to laugh. "Didn't he tell you? This cat is nothing but some mangy stray that got left by his owner's years ago. He parades around in that old collar like he actually matters to someone." I looked at Spain in confusion but he paid me no attention.

"Callate!*" Spain spat, angrily. Before I could even blink Spain was on Marcello scratching and biting for everything he was worth. Marcello shook his head, trying in vain to shake the older cat off. Spain was latched onto the ebony dog's back and was sinking his teeth into Marcello's neck. The canine shook furiously but to no avail. My body was frozen in place as I watched the scene in front of me. Spain was going to get hurt! I had to do something. I ignored the pain in my head and back and shakily stood to my feet. My paws burned from scraping against the cement and I head spun but I had to help! Spain was a complete idiot but he had helped me and I had to do the same! Marcello had taken to twisting his head to try and bite Spain. The two were yelling and cursing at one another in a rapid stream of growls and hisses. I seized my chance, ran forward and bit as hard as I could into Marcello's leg.

"Merda! (Shit)" Marcello cursed and kicked his front leg out, sending me flying back. He and Spain went crashing to the ground, the Spanish cat finally falling off Marcello's back. The dog growled and turned to where I was sprawled out on the street. _Where the hell are the people that live in these stupid houses?! _The dog started towards me but Spain quickly blocked his path.

"ROMANO, RUN NOW!" I looked up in shock, but didn't move. Spain glanced behind him at me and gave me a quick smile. "I'll be fine. You need to get home." Before I could even process what was happening I was on my feet running away from the fight. I didn't let myself look back as I ran down the alley. I had to get away. _Spain would be ok. He said he would._ I was so focused on getting away that I didn't see the thing in front of me until I crashed into it. I stumbled back and shook my head as a tall shadow loomed over me. I flattened my ears to my head and my fur bristled as I prepared for another fight. I felt myself being lifted off the ground and I sank my claws and teeth into the hands.

"OW! Stop it you little bastard!" I froze and opened my eyes, willing my head to stop spinning and my vision to clear completely.

"LOVINO!"

~Human Perspective~

Both Lovino and Romano stared at each other in shock, neither could quite believe what they were seeing. Lovino smiled as Romano let out a loud squeak of delight and hugged the dirty ball of fluff to his chest. He's actually found him! The fucker was covered in dirt and smelled like dog and faintly of tomatoes but it was definitely Romano. Lovino blinked his eyes as his vision blurred and he hurriedly wiped his eyes. Like hell he was crying over this stupid cat! A loud purr was rumbling in the kitten's chest and he was repeatedly pushing his head into Lovino's chin. "S-stop that-" Lovino paused as he felt something wet against his fingertips. He blinked and shifted Romano into one hand and pulled his other one, which had previously been holding the kitten's back, away from him. Bright red liquid covered his fingertips. Lovino's eyes widened and he pulled Romano away from him, much to the feline's displeasure. He looked over the cream and brown kitten to see that the fur on his back was tinted a dark maroon. "What the fuck?! BLOOD?! Holy shit!" Romano looked at the Italian in alarm and looked around to see what was upsetting his owner to such an extent. Lovino looked at his watch and realized that the closest vet didn't open until 8 and it was only 7AM. He would have to go home and fix Romano up with his own first aid kit. Lovino held Romano close to him and ran down the alley, being careful not to jostle the injured kitten. He turned the corner to his house when suddenly a white and brown blur ran in front of him. He looked down just in time to see two wide, green eyes and hear Romano's obnoxious meows before he fell over the object to the unforgiving concrete.

_What the fuck did I just trip over?! _He slowly sat up and tried to ignore the stinging pain in his arms had slammed into the ground, keeping Romano safe he had had no way to save himself from the fall. He mentally cursed whatever _thing _had ran into his path. The angry Italian looked over and saw a large fluffy brown and white cat staring back at him. Romano was meowing loudly from where he was held in Lovino's hands. "_Another_ fucking cat?!" _Where the hell are the animal catchers? And why the hell is every cat trying to fucking trip me? I fucking hate Antonio for causing all of this mess! _His mental rant was cut off by loud, irritating barking coming straight at him. The fluffy cat ran behind him and Romano shrank back into Lovino's chest. Why were they so afraid? His question was quickly answered by a large dog turning the corner and looking at the two cats hungrily. Lovino stood and glared at the dog. It belonged to his neighbor a few houses down and it was known for terrorizing any cat that got in his way.

"Andare a casa Marcello! (Go home, Marcello) Go on you fucking mutt!" The dog growled but slowly backed off and wondered back to his house. Lovino looked down at the cat cowering behind his legs and then to Romano. The little injured kitten mewed pitifully and his amber eyes widened as he looked from Lovino to the other cat. Lovino mentally cursed whatever entity's sick idea of a joke this was and he reached down to pick up the other cat. It meowed in surprise but made no movements to be let down. Lovino shoved open his front door and stepped inside. Veneziano was instantly at his side, his face showing obvious concern for Romano and Lovino and then confusion over seeing the new cat in his brother's arms.

"Are you ok fratello? What happened? Romano and you are bleeding! Whose cat is that?" Lovino sighed, ignoring all his brother's questions, and handed Veneziano the fluffy cat, waving him towards the bathroom. Veneziano watched in confusion as his brother and Romano disappeared upstairs. He looked down at the cat in his arms and it looked up at him with large emerald eyes. "Ve…ok then!" He said and rushed off to the nearest bathroom.

Upstairs Lovino was carefully washing Romano off in the sink of his bathroom. Dark pinkish-brown water flowed off of the kitten and he looked over the injuries carefully. Thanks to Antonio being a clumsy idiot, he was fairly good with injuries. This would be his first time dealing with a meowing and squirming kitten but he could manage. There were four shallow cuts in Romano's back and they had already stopped bleeding. _Thank God they aren't worse._ He thought, relieved. He pulled out some gauze and wrapped it around the tiny cat. Once he was done he looked at his own injuries and grimaced at the sight. The entire underside of his arms was badly scraped up and there were pieces of gravel in the torn skin. _Stupid cats. Fucking hate the little demons. _Despite that, he glanced over at Romano and couldn't help but smile as he watched the kitten clumsily try and take the gauze off of himself. Romano wrapped up his arms in even _more_ gauze and walked downstairs. He felt like he had just been through a battle these past few days. In a way he sort of had.

He saw Veneziano sitting on the couch while Feli and the new cat played on the floor with Romano's many toys. The large cat was also wrapped in gauze, though slightly sloppier that what Lovino had down, and he looked overjoyed at being in the house. Lovino let Romano down and he raced over to the fluffy cat and meowed happily. The southern Italian fell onto the couch and looked over at his brother tiredly. Veneziano was holding a raggedy red collar in his hands. "Ve, I think he might have been abandoned by his owners. Romano seems to really like him though. I bet they became good friends while Romano was lost. Ve~ they look like they've been through a lot together~!" The younger Italian said, casting hopeful looks at his twin. Lovino groaned and threw his hands up. He was too tired for this shit.

"Alright, fine! Why the fuck not? I'll keep him alright? Just stop giving me that look!" Veneziano hugged him and Lovino let a tired smile break onto his face and he gave his brother a tight hug back.

"Ve…he kind of reminds me of Toni."

TBC

**Wow that was a CRAZY chapter! There will be one more after this one and it will be mostly like a short epilogue sorta deal. So, feel free to press that little button that says review! All feedback welcome! **

**Callate is Spanish for shut up. **


	7. One Big Happy Family

**So sorry for the Super long wait for this final chapter but I have school and then Word stopped working on my computer (it's still not fixed) so I couldn't do anything with my computer involving Microsoft Office. Also this chapter was surprisingly really hard to put together. I didn't know how to take care of all the loose ends. Some Spamano in this chapter! **

**I own nothing**

Toni sighed as he leaned his head against the window of the cab. He had only been gone about 4 days but it had felt like centuries! He had missed Lovi so much he could hardly bear it. Lovino hadn't called him at all for those four days and Antonio had begun to worry. Was his tomato ok? Had he gotten himself into some kind of trouble? He had gotten a frantic call from Veneziano saying that Lovi had called him claiming to have a demon in his house. Toni had reassured the younger Italian that it was just a kitten but what if there really was a demon? What if his Lovino was trapped in their house by some terrifying creature?! Antonio shook his head and slapped his cheeks lightly to rid himself of the irrational thoughts. _I wonder if he had trouble with Roma. He didn't seem very happy when I brought him home. _The cab driver cleared his throat, effectively snapping the Spaniard out of his thoughts. He realized that they had already arrived at his and Lovi's home, he gladly paid the driver before practically leaping from the car and running to the doorstep. "Lovi~! I'm home!" He sang as he stepped into the house. He gasped at the adorable scene in front of him. Lovino was spread out on the couch with Romano curled up on top of his chest. Both were sound asleep with a look of complete contentment etched on their faces. Antonio snickered and silently put his suitcase down. He tiptoed over to the unsuspecting Italian, not wanting to ruin the rare moment of utter cuteness. He kneeled down and poked Lovino's side gently, earning a small moan of annoyance. _He's so sweet when he's asleep! _

"Qué lindo~! (How cute)" He whispered, giving the little kitten a light pet. He frowned slightly when he noticed a dark bruise on Lovino's face and that the undersides of both his arms were covered in red scrapes. _What happened to my little tomato? _It wasn't unusual for the cumsy Italian to have bruises and scrapes but these seemed worse than normal. He poked the Italian again and kissed his cheek. "Lovi, wake up. Boss is home and he wants to give his tomato a welcome home kiss~!" Lovino groaned and hazel-green eyes opened and looked over at him tiredly. He blinked a couple times before springing up and glaring at a surprised Antonio. Romano tumbled to the floor and stared at his owner in annoyance at being thrown onto the floor. "Um…Hola querido." Lovino crossed his arms and turned away.

"Why were you gone so long you fucking bastard? I was put through hell while you were gone." Toni blinked and then a huge grin spread across his face. He leapt forward and hugged Lovino in a tight embrace. "The fuck?! I just tell you I went through hell and you _smile_?!"

"Aw! You missed me that much?" He pulled away from Lovino and gave him a loving kiss. Lovino's face turned a bright red and he lightly pushed Antonio away. "What's the matter?" Lovino frowned and tried to hide his tomato- red blush. _Aw~ He looks just like a tomato! _Antonio thought, seeing Lovino trying his best to hide a smile.

"Don't kiss me when I'm mad at you." The Italian pouted. Antonio beamed and pulled his lover closer, nuzzling his auburn locks.

"Why not? I always want to kiss my little tomate~!" He chuckled as he felt Lovino smiled against his chest. It was then that he remembered Lovino's disheveled appearance. "What happened to your arms and your face? Did you knock over the cabinet in the study again?" Antonio frowned at the memory of the large antique cabinet crashing to the ground, leaving his poor Lovi scowling and trying his best not to cry on the floor. Since then he had always gotten cabinets that did NOT have glass doors. A familiar scowl returned to Lovino's face and he leaned down to pick up Romano and shoved the kitten in Antonio's face.

"This little demon is the cause of all of it. Little fucker tried to kill me." Antonio's shoulders slumped forward in disappointment. Romano looked at them innocently.

"You don't like him after all? Do you want me to take him back?"

"What the fuck?! NO!" Antonio blinked and smirked slightly. "It's not 'cause I like him or anything! He's just too much of a moron and no one else would know how to take care of him. Plus he's already got a collar and sent me all across the neighborhood looking for him." Indeed the little kitten was sporting a green, white and red collar with a shiny tag dangling from it. Antonio mentally tucked away the thing Lovino said about running around the neighborhood for a later date. Suddenly he felt something rub against his leg and he looked down to see a large white and brown cat standing at his feet. It looked at him with wide green eyes and meowed happily. They stared at each other for a moment before Antonio picked up the cat. "That little bastard came home with Romano and now he won't leave. So congratulations, you gained a new cat." Antonio looked from Lovino to the fluffy cat in his arms. Something about the cat seemed familiar but he couldn't place it. He looked at the tag hanging from the bright red collar and his eyes narrowed.

"España…? Spain?" Lovino shrugged and held Romano to his chest.

"He was wearing a ratty, old collar and tag when he came here and it said his name was Spain. Who the fuck names their cat after a country?" Lovino scoffed. He ignored the oddness of his own cat's name, which was the name of a cheese. Antonio looked at the cat, Spain. The bright green eyes and fluffy white and brown fur just looked so familiar.

"Lovi can I see the old collar that he was wearing before?" Lovino looked confused but left to find the collar. Toni sat down on the couch and held the cat in his lap. Spain happily stretched out across his legs and purred happily. The Spaniard frowned at the obvious skinniness of the cat. He could feel his spine and hip bones under his fluffy fur. Lovino plopped down next to him and the instant Antonio saw the dull red collar he remembered exactly where he knew this cat from. "Lovino! This used to be my cat!"

~Spain's POV: Flashback~

I curled up in my small bed and looked around me sadly. All around me there was cold metal and meows of other cats. I had been living here as long as I could remember and had watched many cats come and go from this crowded prison. I came here as a kitten and for some reason no one had come and taken me yet. But that was ok because I knew someone would come and take me away from here eventually! I was almost 2 years old now and I was more than ready to get out of this place. I placed my head on my paws and watched a few people walk around the room. Sticking their fingers in other cats' kennels and then moving on to look at another one.

"Hola!" I jumped and blinked the young man standing in front of my own cage. He had thick, wavy brown hair and bright green eyes. _He looks so happy! What a nice human! Maybe he'll take me home~! _I stood and fluffed out my fur. He smiled and put his hand up against the bars of my kennel and I rubbed my face into his hand, loving the feeling his being petted. "You're so cute! I'm taking you home, amigo! I'm moving soon and I need a little friend to bring with me!" I purred and felt my heart start beating faster. He was taking me home! I'm going home with someone! Finally!

0o0o0o0o0o

Antonio set me down in our new house and I raced out of the carrier. He laughed and left to get more things for the house. I flicked my tail and fluffed out my fur in pride as I inspected my new surroundings. This was my new home so I should know every part of it! My new collar jingled loudly with each step and I felt pride swell in my chest at the fact that I was now someone's pet. The front door opened and I ran to greet my owner. "Antonio! It's so pretty here! Can I go outside?!" My paws tingled with excitement and I rubbed against his legs, waiting for his answer. I sniffed the ward breeze flowing in from the open door, reveling in the feeling of the air through my fur. I looked up at Antonio to see he was busy looking at some sort of odd buzzing rectangle. His face was the picture of bliss and happiness. _I'll leave him be then! I'm sure I'll be able to find my way back anyway. _

The air around me was warm and dozens of different smells drifted around me. The sun warmed my fur and I jumped with each step. It was all so amazing! I put my nose to the air and a familiar smell hit my nose. It was sweet but slightly sharp and fresh. _Tomatoes! Antonio would be so happy if I brought him one! Adios Antonio~! _With that I bolted down the road in search of the tantalizing smell.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The sky was well on its way to darkening before I finally found the tomatoes I'd been looking for. The fruits were huge and bright red. _Perfect for Antonio._ I ran up to one and batted it with my paw. "Come on little tomate~! Come to Spain~!" I reared up on my hind legs and wrapped my paws around the tomato and pulled with all my might. After several pull I tumbled into the dirt with the slightly squished tomato next to me.

"EY! Allontanarsi dai miei pomodori! (get away from my tomatoes)" I jumped up and barely escaped as a broom came hurtling down on my head. My ears flattened and I lowered myself to the ground. _Why is he being so mean? There are humans like this too?_ The tall man in front of me raised the broom again and before I could try and orient myself, I bolted into the rows of houses behind me. Houses towered over me in all directions and the sun had long ago sunk beneath the horizon. The warm breeze had been replaced with a chilling stillness. _Where am I?_

"Antonio?" My call was only met by the muffled sounds of people going about their night routines in their houses. I became aware of the ache in my paws from running on the hard concrete all day and the frightening realization that I had gone much farther from my house than I had thought. I clawed my way up a nearby fence and opened my mouth to get a better sense of where I was.

The warm smell of cinnamon and tomatoes didn't drift on the breeze.

My ears flicked in every direction; trying to pick up the sound of Antonio's happy humming. There was nothing. It was our first day in this new town and this new house. I had no idea where I was or how to get back home. I was lost. Antonio was gone.

~End of flashback and Spain's POV~

"I looked all over the place for him but I couldn't find him! I thought he ran away or got taken by some stranger." Toni looked down at Spain and smiled. "He kind of looks like me don't you think?" Lovino rolled his eyes and leaned against the Spaniard.

"Yeah you're practically twins." He droned sarcastically.

"One big happy family~!" Toni gently picked up Spain and went upstairs to put his suitcase away. Lovino leaned against the couch and let a smile slid onto his face. The house really did feel complete with Spain and Romano added to the mix. For the first time in the past four days Lovino finally felt at ease. "Lovi! What happened to my antique lamp?!"

"Ah, shit."

The End

**And with that this story comes to a close! Thank you to everyone who read this and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it Oh and Veneziano went home after Roma was found if anyone was wondering where he went ^^"**


End file.
